


Happy

by edensgarden



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angel/ Devil AU, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Guardian Angels, Light Angst, Oikawa is a cheerful Devil, Platonic Relationships, Reader-Insert, Shimizu is a tsundere Angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edensgarden/pseuds/edensgarden
Summary: Everyone has a shoulder angel and devil resting in their minds; whichever one you feed takes over your conscience.With you, it's apparently a bit different - your guardian Angel Shimizu is anything like you'd have imagined; cold, calculative and stern.The devil Oikawa assigned to tempt you into unforgivable sins, however, ends up being a cheery and playful young man.Talk about irony.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Shimizu Kiyoko, Shimizu Kiyoko/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been having a lot of fun writing in different genres and different tropes - and this little piece is one of those! I hope you guys like it!

Fear.

It was the only thing coursing through your veins as your heart hammered against your chest, the sound reverberating against your skull, sweat sliding down your chin.

The ticking of the clock seemed to get louder with each passing second, reminding you in a very grim manner that you didn’t have much time left. Your hands shook against your will, the tips of your fingers tingling from the anxiety settling over your limp bones.

_Come on, you can do it._

You rake your eyes as calmly as you can over the exam paper, reading, and re-reading, and re-reading the questions with the hope that maybe, just maybe if you were lucky enough, the answer would start swimming out from in between the letters.

_Come on!_

With what little hope you have left, you jot down the formula the exercise presents; maybe the approach will cause something to flip in your brain if you write something down. But as you press the ink into the paper with a grimace, you come to the conclusion with a startling clarity that you are utterly and completely _fucked_.

One of your classmates coughs conspicuously, and when you turn your head towards them, you notice that they had shifted the paper into your sight. Your eyes lock and they give a short nod.

_‘No! Don’t! That’d be cheating!’_

A voice smooth like silk sheets bubbles from your head, its reprimanding tone tugging at your fingertips, keeping you from writing anything on the paper.

_‘Your friend is being very kind by offering to help you – are you really going to refuse their kindness?’_

Another voice as soft as cotton candy clouds chimes from the other side, its playful tone loosening the grip on your fingertips, allowing you a bit more wriggle room.

You gasp at the familiar voices, bowing your head in apology when your teacher sends you a glare and shoot your friend an embarrassed smile at their confused stare. A pressure erupts from your stomach, clawing around your waist in the same time that you glance on your right shoulder.

There, you are met with a beautiful miniature woman with a raven waterfall cascading over her nimble shoulders; a silk black dress falling over her frame, hugging her feminine curves sweetly and pooling around your shoulders.

Her stormy blue eyes are ripped open in worry, that same silky voice reaching your ears, _‘Don’t do it, (Y/N). It would be unfair to all the other students, who studied hard for this test. You shouldn’t cheat your way through this.’_

 _‘Yoko-chan, yoko-chan. Still as sweet and caring as ever, I see.’_ Your head moves sideways to glance at the man on your other shoulder. Chocolate brown hair in an attractive mess on the top of his scalp, the same shade of eyes in the center of pitch black sclera; he has a charming smirk plastered across his handsome face.

He wears a white suit made of velvet, his athletic figure on full display as he rests a hand on his cocked hip, _‘What does it matter what the other students achieve? The most important thing is (Y/N)-chan right now.’_

_‘Not everyone is as inconsiderate as you, Oikawa-san. Also, I told you to stop calling me that.’_

_‘Ouch. Still holding a grudge against me, sweets?’_

_‘I’m just not particularly fond of devils.’_

_‘Ah. That spiel again. Is it because we actually get to have fun without having to bear the grudge of god and the fact that we look absolutely smashing no matter what- ‘_

_‘I would rather not participate in this conversation any further, if you please.’_

_‘Oh, yoko-chan, don’t be like that~ I’m sure we can find a middle ground- ‘_

_‘Guys, I can’t focus, stop it!’_ You yell out in your mind, gripping at your scalp when the two rivals on your shoulders continue bickering.

_‘Come on, (Y/N)-chan, just copy whatever your friend wrote down. You’ll both pass the test and celebrate!’_

_‘(Y/N), please don’t. You are better than this, we both know it. You’ll just work harder the next time and make it with your own efforts!’_

_‘(Y/N)-chan- ‘_

_‘(Y/N)- ‘_

The voices in your head fail to stop, making your already frizzy thoughts spiral into a staircase of despair. You groan and flop your forehead on the desk with a thud, putting all your focus into blocking out the discussion on your shoulders, your test currently the last thing on your mind.

It’s been a few years since the duo had appeared by your side – it was on the day of your parents’ funeral. They had passed in a dreadful car accident and left you to your own devices with no relatives to look after you.

It was when you felt a wave of loneliness threatening to drown you as you stood in front of their picture that two pairs of comforting hands curled around your tiny shoulder and waist.

When you looked up to see who had come, you stared into two somehow familiar faces; both so ethereally beautiful and soothing, you had forgotten the piercing pain inside of your chest for a fleeting moment.

They introduced themselves as distant friends of your parents, adopting you and taking you with them to their own home, their expressions one of kindness and love; you hadn’t even thought to question why your parents had never mentioned them.

For years, you had lived under the same roof, sharing many firsts with each other – your first baby tooth falling out, your first A in a dictation test from your school, your first finished book, your first self-made present for them.

Your adoptive parents had loved you unconditionally, their presence always bringing a familiar warmth in your heart. It was as if you had known them all your life; as if they had always been a part of you.

Their kindness and their generosity knew no limits as they would pamper and spoil you at any given moment, their own relationship seeming like one from the fairy tales. You grew up aspiring to meet someone as compatible to yourself as your adoptive mother had.

Your wishful thinking had died like a light one day you came home earlier, wanting to surprise your parents with a bouquet of forget-me-nots; when you had spotted them in the living room.

They looked so much like the people, who had raised you; but also _not_ like the people, who had spent years by your side.

Your mother no longer had that kind smile on her face, but instead a deep scowl filled with annoyance. Her usual business attire was replaced by a long black dress, accentuating the curvy path that was her figure with large wings growing from her back, the feathers dipped in ink and glistening under the lights.

The bouquet inside your small hands fell to the ground, all feeling lost from your fingers when you glanced below her to see your father trapped between her thighs, a blade pressed to his exposed neck. His regular clothing had been swapped with a suit made of silk with equally pale wings curling lazily on the ground.

The whites of his eyes were as black as the starless night sky when he smirked up at her playfully, irony dripping from the tip of his tongue with his next words, “Oh yoko-chan~ You and I both know you’d never hurt me, so why pretend? You wouldn’t want our precious (Y/N)-chan to see this sight, now would you?”

“Silence! I’ve had it with you and your tasteless commentaries. From this point onward, I will raise (Y/N) on my own- “

With a strength you didn’t know you possessed, you barreled between them, the fear of losing your family again overpowering the confused thoughts shooting through your mind. Your arms curled around both their necks, pulling them into your tiny chest to share with them the rapid beating of your heart: the place that was your home.

“(Y-), (Y/N)- “ Shimizu stuttered in shock, the blade slipping from her hands with her wings dropping to the ground.

“Please don’t hurt each other! I love you both!” You screamed without being really aware of it, your nails digging into their skin painfully when you started to sob.

“Well… Isn’t this an interesting turn of events?” Oikawa snorted, his hand embracing your waist to pull you flush against his chest; it was the first time you noticed the hollowness of his chest.

There was no soothing beat to lull you to sleep like all your other sleepless nights.

Your parents weren’t humans.

After you caught sight of their true forms, they had come clean to you. There was no reason to wipe your memories or keep it from you any longer; you were old enough to know now.

_Oikawa Tōru._

The man whom you had grown to love with every fiber of your being. Your number one fan and supporter in anything you had done was a devil. Rejected by god and sent into the blazing pits of hell, his punishment had been to look after the one creature he had despised so deeply; he had been taken away his status as an angel.

What neither he, nor the gatekeeper of hell, not even god himself had anticipated however, was his odd attachment to you. When he saw you that day in the large funeral hall all by yourself, your tiny white stuffed bunny hanging limply by your side as your big wondering eyes were glued to the picture of your parents; he hadn’t expected for it to twist his heart into agony.

He hadn’t expected for you to punch through that empty hole in his chest, merging your body with his soul to make him be a part of you.

He hadn’t expected the feeling of _love_ to flood through his stained blood, clearing away his sins and replacing his bitter thoughts with hope for repentance.

_Shimizu Kiyoko._

Your stern and calculative mother, who always knew what to say or do to make you feel safe and at ease was an angel. Chosen by god himself to guard you at all times and guide you towards the proper path, she had been assigned to watch over you from the shadows.

She too, felt something inside her brain snap the day your parents were cremated. As if someone was sitting inside her head, picking apart the wires to disconnect her sense of obligation from her commands.

Suddenly, watching you from the shadows was no longer enough; the urgency of having to protect you overtook her limbs and before she knew it, she was kneeling on the ground by your side, her hands around your waist lovingly as she nuzzled into your hair, absently registering Oikawa rubbing your shoulders.

Now, years later, they were still positively surprised how well you took the truth; how easily you accepted their secret identity. They were still your guardians, following you around in their human forms outside of your home, but reverting back to their natural form whenever you entered through the door step.

In places, where they couldn’t be with you physically, they would transform into their spiritual form, as a little angel on your right shoulder, and a little devil on your left shoulder. No matter where you went, or where you were, Shimizu and Oikawa were always by your side, ready to protect you should anything happen.

The picture perfect life you led up until this point had broken into a shattered mirror, distorting all the alternative directions your life could have taken if it wasn’t for the two. Even if they weren’t acting like the lovey dovey couple anymore, their true relationship turned out to be much more endearing and amusing to you.

Much more real.

“What’s got you smiling like that, pumpkin?” Oikawa slung his arm around you during one of your late night walks. His grin only widened at the disgruntled stare of Shimizu, her eyes lingering disdainfully on his embrace.

You hum thoughtfully and stop. Tilting your head back with a deep inhale, you gaze at the orange hues bleeding in with the sky, the day slowly coming to an end as the sun kissed the horizon goodbye, making way for the arrival of the moon.

“I wonder what would have happened had you two not reached out to me that day?”

They both still and freeze, exchanging worried looks; they didn’t like to think of this what if, of what could have become of you had you not had them to look after you.

“(Y/N)- “

“(Y/N)-chan- “

They both start, but you halt them in their tracks when you glance back over your shoulder with a beaming smile, putting the sun behind you to shame, “I’m so happy like this. I’m happy you are my family. Aren’t you too?”

There’s a beautiful crimson spreading over their cheeks, their lips agape in wonder as they let the weight of your words settle in the air.

Oikawa feels his heart flutter out of his chest and towards you, his breath knocked right out of him. He regains his composure fairly quickly, tilting his head with a cheeky grin, “Yeah. Me too, (Y/N)-chan.”

Shimizu, on the other hand, struggles more to answer – she fumbles around, avoiding eye contact when she feels her chest tighten with affection. Her brows furrow sternly, her blush stubborn as she pouts, “I- I don’t particularly dislike this life.”

The laughter of euphoria that bubbles out of your chest is a sound that is very dear to both of them; a sound they would very much like to record and store in the folders of their brain.

They exchange a glance and for once wordlessly agree on one thing:

No matter what is to come in the future, they would do absolutely everything in their power to preserve your song of happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Exploring Kiyoko as an angel and Oikawa as a devil and turning it around so that they don’t fit the regular stereotype of “warm and loving angels” and “evil and twisted devils” was super fun for me to write. Let me know what you guys thought and if you’d like more of this stuff?


End file.
